1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brackets and, more particularly, to a bracket adapted to secure an end of a step to a sloping stringer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of stairs for basements, outside decks, porches, and the like it has been the previous practice to secure a pair of spaced and parallel stringers between the upper and lower level so that the stringers slop downwardly from the upper level to the lower level. A plurality of flat steps are then constructed and when properly positioned between the stringers, the steps are secured to the stringers by nails or the like.
This previously known stair construction is disadvantageous in several different aspects. First, the steps must be carefully measured and constructed. If the steps are too long, they will not fit between the stringers or, conversely, if the steps are too short a gap between the stringer and the step will result. Even if the steps are properly dimensioned, in practice it has proven awkward and difficult to accurately secure the steps between the stringers in a horizontal position. Consequently the upper surface of the step is often skewed relative to the horizontal plane which poses a serious safety hazard since persons tend to slip on non-horizontal steps.
A still further disadvantage of the previously known stair construction is that after a period of time the junction point of the step with the stringer weakens so that the step ultimately breaks away from the stringer when subjected to a heavy load. Needless to say, serious injuries may result when the step breaks away from the stringer as a person steps on it.